


The Grandmaster's Adopted Son

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: On that fateful October 31st, 1981, a group of ninjas takes Harry Potter away from the ruined house in Godric's Hollow several minutes before either Sirius Black or Rubeus Hagrid arrive...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Arrival/Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only
> 
> Harry Potter, Mortal Kombat and all belonging names, characters, locations and so on are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Ed Boon and John Tobias, Midway Games and New Line Cinema

The cold wind of mid autumn swept around the ruined first floor of a small family house in Godric's Hollow, England, and a group of five or six men, dressed very peculiarly in dark blue, almost black hoods, tunics and breeches, with light grey leather armors on their upper bodies, each held by a sash/belt at the waist, the lower part of their armors covering their lower bodies in the middle, front and back, their noses and mouths covered with grey leather masks, and they wore leather shinguards on their boots, going from below the knee to the ankle, their arms from below the elbow to the wrist protected by leather vambraces...

Those men were warriors of the Lin Kuei clan, ninjas living in a massive temple half a kilometer away from the small town and trading post of Zhou Zhin, in central China, and the reason why they were here in England, hundreds of kilometers away from their home and on another continent as well on this night, was because the Grand Master of the Clan, Kuai Liang, who was more commonly known as Sub-Zero, a specially trained ninja warrior with powers of ice, one of the many bearers of the name in the last several centuries, sent a few of his finest warriors to retrieve the baby son of his late friends, James and Lily Potter, from the ruins of their family house; they were friends ever since October 1979, a few months later in the year after James and Lily graduated The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they spent July and August sightseeing China all over the country, and they accidentally ran into Sub-Zero in the tavern in Zhou Zhin, and after the short chat the three befriended each other, James and Lily even decided to name him the caretaker of their yet unborn baby, whom Lily has just became pregnant with a few days before, and they decided to undertake a short pleasure trip before her belly starts showing...

The way Sub-Zero found out about the deaths of James and Lily was when he heard one of his ninjas reporting to him that he heard a young newspaper salesman shouting loudly about dark happenings in England one day while on a spying mission, and so, after hearing the news, Sub-Zero decided to sent a few of his ninjas, dressed in civilian clothes, mostly sweaters and jeans packed into their bags along with their usual clothes, to England on October 26th going on 27th, and instructed them to keep a close eye on the house in Godric's Hollow, unseen by the Potters' neighbors, of course...

One of the ninjas slowly entered the house and narrowed his eyes dangerously upon seeing the dead body of James Potter lying in the middle of the floor; the warrior ran upstairs and was hit with such a surge of haragei (sense of danger) upon entering the bedroom on the first floor; some dark and evil residue still remained here, and the ninja barely held his emotions away after seeing the body of Lily Potter lying next to the crib; slowly, he approached the crib and upon spotting a sobbing baby boy with a bright red scar, shaped as a lightning bolt, on his forehead, he lifted the boy from his crib, gently, dressed in light blue onesie with a running hippogriff on the front, grabbed another one of Lily's sweaters, thrown over the backrest of an oaken rocking chair nearby and wrapped it around Harry to keep the boy warm, and then he quickly ran out, down the stairs and outside of the house, and then he and his fellow ninjas disappeared without a trace, without a sound, like shadows in darkness; their mission in England was over, now it was the time to go back to China...

Half an hour later, with the loud roar of his motorcycle, Sirius Black descended from the night sky and immediately ran into the house, yelling the names of James, Lily and Harry; upon entering the first floor bedroom, he gasped in pain and shock, and tears welled in his eyes when he spotted Lily, lying still near the now empty crib; Sirius felt restless and worried when he saw that Harry was not there, he hoped that neither one of those Death Eaters got here before him and finished Harry off after his Master failed to do so, but then he spotted a piece of parchment near the crib, and lifted it.

A strange symbol was drawn on it, a three-headed war axe with triangle passing through it right in the middle of each of the three blades of the axe, and he let out a quiet breath of immense relief; he knew about James' and Lily's friendship with Sub-Zero, and if anyone could adequately protect Harry and train him to fight before he started attending Hogwarts at age 11, it was the Lin Kuei ninja clan. A loud voice shouting his name snapped him back to attention, and he came downstairs to see a gigantic man with long and thick dark beard and hair, dressed in a red sweater, brown leather vest, moleskin coat, pants and leather boots, standing in the doorway... - Hagrid - Sirius breathed in relief.

\- Where's 'Arry? - Hagrid asked, nervous - tell me where is 'e, Sirius! - the half-giant bellowed. - He has been rescued, Hagrid - Sirius said calmly, showing him the parchment on which the symbol of the Lin Kuei was drawn - he's safe thanks to one of James' and Lily's close friends... 


	2. The Training Begins

August 20th, 1984...

Four year old Lo Chi Liang slowly entered the training chamber, dressed in a skin tight black sleeveless tank top and pants that reached to his calves, and upon entering he brought his left hand, closed in a fist towards the open palm of his right hand and connected it together, bowing his head slightly... - _Kai-chu_! - his foster foster spoke this one Japanese word, and a short spear flew out of the darkness from somewhere behind the thronelike chair his foster father sat in; Lo Chi bent his knees, his upper body falling backwards, and he extended his left arm to stay balanced and keep himself from falling... The end of the spear's shaft touched his nose and flew somewhere behind him, in one of the corners of the half lit training chamber.

Lo Chi straightened back up a few moments later and took a battle stance fitting for a boy of his age; his right arm was extended, slightly bent at the elbow, his fingers opened, while his left arm was bent, resting at his side, his hand closed into a fist. His legs were slightly apart, his feet firmly stuck onto the stone floor on which the painted symbol of the Lin Kuei clan was, Lo Chi (or rather, Harry Potter, so as not to forget his birth name) standing in the center...

A few boys maybe a year or two older than Harry/Lo Chi, dressed similarly to him, appeared out of the darkness and they greeted him the same way he greeted his stepfather when he came in; in the next moment they stood in the same battle stance, and then Sub-Zero spoke a strange word and the boys advanced onto Harry. He hit the first one with the open palm of his left hand on the side of the boy's neck, the next one was hit in the thigh with the edge of Harry's right foot, and the remaining two Harry dealt with when he lowered himself onto his right knee and hit each boy in their upper abdomens with his palms opened, making them slightly double over since the pain was light...

Sub-Zero slowly rose from his chair and then he escorted the two boys outside of the training room, coming back and helping the boy whom Harry hit in the neck to get back on his feet, and then he spoke to him, the boy whom Harry incapacitated with the foot kick in his thigh, and to Harry himself, Sub-Zero's voice cold and strict; he reprimanded Harry for being too hasty and rushing into the fight, speed is a personality trait unfitting for a Lin Kuei ninja, he told him, especially in battle.

The ninja who is too hasty does not view the situation from all angles, and can easily find himself in a trap from which there is no way out; if one forgets that, they can easily pay that mistake by the loss of their lives... - And I trust you will all show more wisdom and try to hold back a bit more, not rush blindly into the fight. Am I clear? - Yes, Grandmaster - the three boys bowed slightly and after Sub-Zero's hand gesture, slowly left the training room...


	3. The old wizard's thoughts

20th October, 1986...

Despite the hour of the day getting close to midnight, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, sat at his desk, nursing a half emptied glass of Ogden's Finest Old Fire Whiskey and, as he did a lot in the following few years, getting immersed into troubled thoughts about the possible (and even slightly less possible, for the matter) whereabouts of a certain boy with a scar on his forehead; where in Merlin's name was Harry Potter?

The boy was missing from England for the last five years, based on what Hagrid and Sirius told him, there was no trace of baby Harry in the crib on the first floor of the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow, and Dumbledore only hoped that the Boy Who Lived had not had fallen into the hands of any of the families that were loyal to Voldemort's cause... Little did he knew that, hundreds of kilometers from Scotland, Harry James Potter was appropriately and adequately trained to fight when the time comes for him to take a stand for all that is good in the Wizarding World of Great Britain one day in the future... 


	4. Return to England

August 26th, 1991...

11-year old Harry Potter/Lo Liang slowly boarded the train in Beijing, readying himself for his 13-hour trip to London. He did not have much stuff with him, just a pair of washed jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket and a pair of black converse all star shoes which was what he currently wore, and in his black sports bag he had his ninja warrior costume, the same like the one his stepfather wore, only smaller in size, but magicked to adjust as Harry grew, a short bladed Japanese wakizashi sword which was usually worn paired with a longer katana, and a parchment scroll bearing the sigil of the Lin Kuei clan... 

Harry let out a light breath when the train started moving slowly, casting a momentary glance at the clock attached to the cabin of the station intendant; it read 11:35, which meant that Harry was bound to arrive at King's Cross thirty five minutes after midnight tonight, and that is if there was not to be any delays in train stopping here and there between China and England.

Harry fell asleep around 19:30, but he still kept his senses aware to know when he must wake up, after all the train should not delay its further departure to wherever its next destination was just because of him, should it? Especially at such a late hour of the night... He woke up around 11:35 PM, when he felt the train slowly coming to a halt, and he got up and stretched to flex his stiff muscles, and then he grabbed his leather jacket which he took off before falling asleep, because now was a bit chilly in the compartment, and then he grabbed his bag and slowly walked out of the compartment and down the hallway towards the exit...


	5. King's Cross station

Harry awoke early, sometime around 7:30, on Friday, September 1st, 1991. After an hour of meditation and fifteen minutes of muscle flexing fighting moves meant for loosening cramps and stiffness after waking up in the morning, Harry took a quick 15-minute shower in a muggle motel which operated in both muggle and magical currency, and which was conveniently placed not far away from The Leaky Cauldron, a Wizarding cafe through which one had to pass if they wanted to go to either Diagon or Knockturn Alley, magical shopping districts for light and dark magic; counting 300 galleons for the few days of sleeping, washing and having meals in the motel, which he had after paying a visit to the Wizarding Bank called Gringotts and taking a sufficient amount for school robes, books and a wand plus some more for any additional expenses that may appear, and he bought all the necessary school stuff during those few days that he spent in the motel...

Harry slowly walked on King's Cross around 10:35, wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with words _I like **The Clash**_ printed in the front, glittering in the style of the American glam metal from the 1980s, washed jeans and black _**Dr Martens**_ combat boots; he put a couple of t-shirts he bought during those few days, his leather jacket and red all star high tops into a black dragon skin travelling bag with three compartments he purchased on August 30th, and he put it into his newly purchased trunk with four compartments, while he put his bag which held the ninja attire and wakizashi right next to it, second compartment was for books and cauldron, while the third was for his school uniform and cloak, and that left the fourth compartment free for any personal stuff he might possibly own in the future... 

Harry walked in a casual manner through the platform at King's Cross, his washed denim jacket thrown over one shoulder since the day was nice and warm despite summer being at its end; his long hair was tied in a ponytail with a black leather strap, falling loosely between his shoulder blades, his eyes which were the color of dull jade watched awarly everywhere in his surroundings, although his haragei (sense of danger) was silent, which meant that no danger threatened him from anyone on the platform; few bangs fell over his forehead on the right, adequately hiding his lightning bolt shaped scar from anyone's view, although there was no too much of a need for that, since it paled and was almost unnoticeable during the course of years... 


	6. Boarding the Express

All of a sudden, Harry felt his haragei screaming inside him, and his instincts indicated a plump woman with bright red hair, dressed in clothes which were popular during the 1950s, he surmised after a momentary glance at her; she was surrounded by three or four of tall boys, dressed in worn jeans, sweaters and t-shirts, so Harry realized that they must have had been her sons; the woman shouted as loudly as she could about the platform 9 and 3/4, and Harry shook his head in disbelief and slight amusement; was she not at all aware that she was bound to draw negative attention onto herself, someone might have think that she escaped from a psychiatric ward of some hospital or something...

Deciding not to waste his time on such thoughts, since it was already 10:52, Harry hid behind a brick pillar and watched from the corner of his eye as the woman's sons ran through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, and he shook his head once more, but this time there was more of an amusement than disbelief; it seems that most of the Wizarding kind lacked common sense when it came to many things...

What made the whole thing more amusing, was that absolutely nobody among the people who walked here and there in all directions seemed to notice anything unusual at all, and so Harry waited for the following few minutes while the last of the red haired boys passed through, and after the woman walked away, he glanced at the clock, which read 10: 56, and casually walked over towards the pillar, walking through a moment later...

Harry glanced at the plexiglass board which read **_PLATFORM 9 & 3/4 _**and slowly walked over the train whose wagons were pulled by a bright red locomotive that looked like it fell out of the 1860s into the present time, and a label below the chimney read _**HOGWARTS EXPRESS.**_ One more glance at the platform clock, which now read 10:58, and Harry slowly boarded the train exactly two minutes before the train was bound to leave the Magical part of the King's Cross train station.


	7. Arrival to Hogwarts

Harry sat alone at his compartment in a relative peace for about an hour and 15 minutes, meditating, while a quiet knock on the door slowly brought him back to attention; he got up, walked over and pushed the compartment door open for a few inches; the youngest red haired boy stood on the other side, in the hallway, and he asked Harry if he could get in because every other compartment was full; of course, Harry immediately realized that the boy, who introduced himself as Ron Weasley, was lying as he was wide and tall, thanks to his ninja training, which taught him that he had had to pay attention to the slightest signs of change in behavior, the signs that would be impossible to see to other people who lacked training that Harry had; the slightest inflexion and change in behavior could clearly tell what the person's intentions were, if somebody was honest and truthful or not...

Ron had a slight, almost imperceptible tic; his lower right eyelid twitched whenever he would have said anything that was not 100% true, and Harry noticed that tic quite a few times while Ron talked... Be that as it may, Harry let Ron in, but suggested him not to talk too much, because Harry wanted to have his peace and quiet; Ron walked in slowly, and awkwardly sat down on the cushioned bench opposite to the one that Harry sat in, and when Harry came back to his seat, he got back into his meditative state almost immediately...

Around 15:30, a girl with bushy brown hair appeared at the door of the compartment and asked Harry and Ron if they saw a toad, saying that one Neville Longbottom has lost it; Ron shook his head no in a rather rude manner, but Harry got up from his seat and followed the girl outside in the hallway; closing his eyes and letting his inner consciousness to travel all over the train, he sensed the toad hopping around near a compartment three doors down on the left side of the hallway...

Harry charged down the hallway in a blur of movement, grabbing the wayward toad in his hand and then he walked back towards the girl, giving her the wandering toad... - Here you go, uh... - he stammered, not knowing the girl's name.

\- Hermione - she said - Hermione Granger. - Nice to meet you, Hermione - he said - I'm Harry Liang - he introduced himself using the first name he was born with and his adoptive last name, intent on not using either his full birth name nor his given one that his stepfather gave him, but something in-between; one of the reasons for such decision of his was when he had had a casual outing with his stepfather a few months ago, in spring, and they went to travel on foot to Zhou Zhin; they saw a few books about Harry in the local book store, in a bilingual translation, English and Chinese, and Sub-Zero took a glance at a book or two, and all things written in them most obviously were made up and so far from the actual truth about Harry's life as it was possible... 

\- You don't look Chinese - Hermione commented with a slight frown of confusion. - Genetics, Hermione, nothing else - Harry replied in a casual manner, hoping that he managed to conceal the real truth from her, at least for now; based on what he saw in the books, he was treated as a celebrity in the British Wizarding World, and for what? Hardly could it have had been that he defeated a dark Wizard who was 55 years old in 1981, when Harry has allegedly made him disappear under mysterious circumstances, since he, the perceived Savior of the Wizarding World, was just a 1-year old toddler at the time...

The train started slowing down around 19:45, and Harry peeked through the window of his compartment in which he and Hermione were now sitting on their own; she joined him there around 18:15, while he sat there alone in there since 4 in the afternoon, from the moment Ron, growing bored of Harry not paying him even a bit of his attention, got up and left the compartment without so much as a goodbye; the wooden board attached to a pole outside read _**HOGSMEADE**_ and the train came to a halt a few minutes later.

Harry and Hermione got up and left their trunks, which were to be taken to school separately, but Harry took a moment to grab his two bags with his casual clothes, ninja costume and his sword, because there was no way he was going to separate from that even for a moment, and Harry adhered to the Lin Kuei doctrine 100%, that was why he was not going to leave the bag with his warrior attire and weapon in the trunk for someone to find it...

As soon as Harry and Hermione ot off from the train, they and the rest of the new first year students, including the aforementioned Neville Longbottom, were put into one group by a giant of a man with thick hair and beard, who introduced himself as the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, and he led them towards the bank of the Black Lake, instructing them to get into the boats that awaited them, in groups of four

Harry, Hermione, Neville and a black skinned boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini boarded the last boat, and they started moving slowly over the calm and still surface of the lake, all of them letting out a gasp of surprise when the Hogwarts castle appeared behind the bend a few minutes later, hidden behind a large rock a moment before; the boats entered the mouth of a large cave and came to a halt by a wooden pier some ten minutes later, and the future soon-to-be students slowly began getting out, standing on a pier and waiting for their future fellow students to get by their side at the bottom of a large and steep stone staircase that went upwards...


	8. The Flying Lesson Incident

The Gryffindors and Slytherins had their first flying lesson on September 20th, at 9 A.M. Harry stood flanked by Hermione on his left and Neville, a chubby and shy dark haired boy, on his right; from the last row of Slytherin students he heard the platinum blonde haired and grey eyed first year Draco Malfoy speaking mockingly about the 'Boy Who Lived' being friends with a 'mudblood' and a 'squib', as he referred to Hermione because of her being the daughter of a non-magical man and woman, and to Neville because of his shyness and lack of a skill with even the simplest spells because of him being shy and in the eyes of an individual like Malfoy that equaled as having not an ounce of magic at all; however, Harry refused to react to Draco's provocations, a disciplined ninja with every inch of his body from head to toe...

\- Potter, I'm talking to you! - Draco threw a temper tantrum - you should learn to pay attention when your betters talk to you! - Harry still paid no heed to the stuck up, haughty blonde boy, quietly talking with Hermione about something so Malfoy, enraged, removed himself from the group of other Slytherin students, hastily walked over to Harry and grabbed his shoulder... - Learn to listen when somebody is talking to you, Potty! - he yelled - show some respect to proper purebloods, you halfblood scum! - Without a word, Harry turned to look at Draco, coldly, and a few moments later, Malfoy removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and turned his back on him, walking back to his group; Harry slowly turned his back on Malfoy as well, but halfway back to his group, Malfoy turned and pulled his wand, the Cruciatus curse forming on his lips.

Look out, Harry! - Hermione yelled in panic when she spotted Malfoy aiming at Harry's back; in a moment's notice, Harry dropped on the ground and the spell flew above his head, luckily missing the rest of the gathered Gryffindor students... In the next moment he was on his back, and a few ice shards flew out of his right hand, going straight towards Malfoy's face and torso, and he would have had ended up with the shards piercing through his face, chest and abdomen had it not been for Blaise who reached out with his arm and grabbed Malfoy's wrist, pulling the self obsessed blonde idiot out of harm's way in the last possible second; the ice shards from Harry's palm flew by, harmlessly, and imbedded themselves into one of Quidditch goal posts nearby.

\- Bloody hell! - Harry heard somebody commenting behind him and turned; Ron Weasley stared at him, his eyes wide and his face pale, his mouth agape and he even shook slightly. - You're lucky that Madame Hooch was not around when you pulled your little stunt, Harry, or you would have had been in a serious trouble! What kind of magic was that, anyway? - Hermione asked him, half angry and half flabbergasted; Harry just shrugged, thinking on the inside how he should show more constraint over his abilities and powers, and keep as many of them as possible secret and unknown to others or else he could have the same fate as his stepfather's older brother Bi-Han, who was Sub-Zero before him, but he was killed by an undead ninja Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion, Grand Master of the Shirai Ryu clan and descendant of Takeda, a guardsman from Zhou Zhin who was a friend of the legendary fighter and Shaolin monk Kung Lao five centuries ago, before becoming the first Scorpion; as for Bi-Han, however, he came back to life as a renegade ninja named Noob Saibot, turning his back onto the laws and principles of the Lin Kuei clan, and not being one of them anymore...


	9. Halloween

On October 31st, Harry felt miserable and was in dark mood the whole day, although he managed to suppress his feelings of inner unrest and sadness during the classes they had that day... After the last class for the day, Transfiguration, ended at 2:30 in the afternoon, Harry walked away without a word, intent on reaching the Gryffindor dorms and sitting down on his four poster bed with curtains closed around him and silent charm cast, in case that any of his classmates wanders up there. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed and spent a good hour and a half sobbing and crying like he never cried in his life before, and there were times when he was younger, not a lot though, when he would have had felt so aggravated when older students would humiliate him during their training sessions, that he would always locked himself in the armory and spent at least half an hour crying his anger out, unseen and unheard by anyone, and he always felt more calm and in harmony with the world surrounding him after he would got rid of every negative emotion...

After he finished crying his soul out, Harry wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, closed them and put his hands on his knees, falling into a meditative state; he was, however, abruptly and suddenly snapped back to attention when he felt some dark energy flowing through the castle like a tidal wave that destroys everything in its path; haragei screamed danger inside of him, and so Harry quickly jumped down from his bed and went to his trunk, pulled his bag out and quickly changed into his ninja attire, grabbed the wakizashi and a few throwing stars called shuriken, made of steel twice reforged, and he hid them in the pouch on his belt and walked out of the dorm on the third floor, hiding behind the suits of armor which were scattered here and there all over the hallways, in case that the prefects were patrolling the hallways, so that he would not be spotted, because he would surely arise suspicion, dressed and armed as he was; luckily, the halls were empty, and Harry took a few moments to spread around with his senses, and he realized that the dark energy he felt came from the girls' lavatory on the second floor... 

Using the opportunity, Harry shot a torrent of ice from his palms, creating a frozen pillar down which he slid, finding himself on the second floor, not far from the entrance to the girls' restroom, and he quickly ran inside just at the moment when Hermione Granger, huddled in a corner, a lumbering mountain troll towering over her, screamed loudly in fright; the troll raised his wooden club, and Harry realized he would have to act quickly, so he shot a torrent of ice out of his hand again, freezing the club and with a swing of his wakizashi he broke the frozen club into tiny pieces...

The troll roared at him, angrily, and went towards him, intending to bash the small human's skull, but Harry made a backwards salto to distance himself from the troll a couple of meters and in the next moment he yelled at Hermione to close her eyes and he jumped forward in the air, standing on the troll's shoulders, facing the lumbering beast, and acting on the heat of the moment and his instincts, he rammed the blade of his sword into the troll's brain right through his eye; the beast moaned in pain and fell dead to the floor in the next second, wakizashi still imbedded in its eye; Harry let out a quiet breath of immense relief, but...

\- Mister Potter! Miss Granger! What is the meaning of this? Mister Potter, why are you dressed so funny?!? - angry voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall, their Transfigurations teacher and the Deputy Headmistress, snapped both Harry and Hermione back to attention, her Scottish accent quite audible, as it always was whenever she was upset or angry about something; Harry turned calmly to look at his teacher, who looked like a dragon that could start breathing fire at any moment, and he explained how he looked for Hermione everywhere, and could not find her, and how he discovered her being in danger from the troll and knew that he has to at least try to save her from certain death...

As for his clothes, Harry asked the teacher if she could come to the Headmaster's office tomorrow, on Sunday, and he would in detail explain everything to her and Dumbledore; McGonagall nodded and left the lavatory, Harry helping the still slightly distressed Hermione to get back on her feet and, after pulling his sword out of the dead troll's head and wiping the blood from the blade on the troll's leather vest, he escorted her out of the restroom and back to the girls' dorm in Gryffindor tower...


	10. Harry's Story

Harry walked down the hallway towards the Headmaster's office the next day, on Sunday, around 9 A.M. in a decisive but not too hasty a pace, and since the day was without classes, he was dressed casually, in a black turtleneck sweater, washed jeans and black combat boots. - Snickers bar - he told the password to a gargoyle statue at the entrance, shaped like a flying boar; since Albus Dumbledore had a passion for Muggle sweets, it was obvious that he'd have used a name of a American candy bar filled with peanuts, milk cream and thick caramel and topped with milk chocolate as the entrance password for his office...

Harry climbed the set of stairs that moved upwards like the department store escalator and found himself in front of the golden double doors with a griffin as a knocker... - Enter - he heard Dumbledore's voice and slowly pushed the knob; upon entering he saw Dumbledore, sitting down on a golden throne like chair with crimson cushions, McGonagall on his left in an armchair, and Severus Snape, the Potions professor, standing on Dumbledore's right, in his usual black clothes and wearing his constant scowl on his face, and that only augmented the feeling of unpleasatness in addition to talking in a snappish, aggravated manner (which Harry knew all to well, bearing the brunt of it in the man's classes), and his shoulder length greasy black hair... 

Slowly, Harry sat down in a chair that Dumbledore conjured out of thin air and started talking about his life as far as he remembered, starting with his first training at the age of four, and how his instincts and the way he felt about everything in his surroundings slowly developed and grew stronger as the time passed by, his everyday training, the relationship he had with his adoptive father in private and in public, how he and his fellow trainees were generally treated in any occasion, and so on... - Preposterous! - Snape scoffed - you don't mean to take this boy's false and delusional story seriously, do you, Headmaster? Minerva? - he asked, looking at either one of them and then turning his sharp gaze back onto Harry.

\- All right, Potter, enough of your lies! - the hook nosed man snapped, his hand resting dangerously close to the wand in his cloak pocket - either tell the truth, or else... - he threatened, glaring at Harry. - Severus - Dumbledore addressed him warningly. - I swear on my magic as a wizard and my honor as a ninja in training of the Lin Kuei clan that everything what I told you was the truth - Harry replied calmly. - We, as in professor McGonagall and I, believe you, Harry - Dumbledore said - you are now free to go back to Gryffindor tower if you like. - Thank you, Headmaster - Harry replied, got up and bowed, leaving Dumbledore's office a moment later. - We should keep this a secret, Minerva - Dumbledore said as soon as Severus left his office as well - if any Death Eater finds out that Harry is a ninja with special powers which quite few of the Clan can achieve, and reports Voldemort about that, the Light Side could lose any advantage we have in fighting them. - A bit horrified by the old wizard's words, McGonagall could only give a weak, reluctant nod...


End file.
